


Odio cuando no te odio

by agentemind



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky is a rebel, Clint is a lil shit, Darcy Lewis & Thor Friendship, F/F, Feminist Steve Rogers, Fury is a lil bitch too, Liberal Steve Rogers, Los Vengadores son un grupo, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Minor Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Shield un club, Smoking, Steve is a Rebel, Stoner Steve Rogers, Troublemaker Steve Rogers, english tags why, hinted and one-sided, just hinted, just one sided on Bucky's part and just hinted, lol whatever, ojalá pudiera hacer a mi cerebro escribir más de esto, pot smoking, propaganda política everywhere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tiene un problema. Su problema es Tony Stark. Borra eso. Su problema es su hermana Natasha. Ok, no. Su problema es un trato hecho hace mil años con su hermana Natasha que le obliga a salir con Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odio cuando no te odio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).



> Escrito para bela_kikinu en el AI Navideño 2014 de la [Comunidad española de Avengers de LJ](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Basado de forma un poco random en 10 things I hate about you (como muy por encima, como muy very very random, como muy "hice trampas por falta de tiempo o de inspiración a tiempo o de concentración en general en mi vida diaria" xDD sorry u_u ). Como mi AI pedía que no fuera un calco de la peli y hacía mil años que no la veía, pues no la volví a ver para usar sólo la idea de la película. Espero que me saliese IC al menos (aunque no me gusta nah) y que no le colase Steve/Bucky.
> 
> Soy tan puta vaga que copypasteo las notas de LJ. xDDDDD

Son las tres de la tarde cuando sucede.

En realidad son las tres de la tarde cuando mira el reloj por última vez. Quizás las tres y media cuando llegan Natasha y Pepper. Las tres y treinta y cinco cuando se le cae el mundo encima.

Está sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del instituto, en el patio trasero, cuando debería estar camino a casa. Probablemente. No recuerda demasiado bien qué ha sucedido desde el momento en que Bucky le pasó el porro y le dio la primera calada.

Es más fuerte que la última. Es más fuerte que ninguna que hayan fumado antes y puede que el camello de su amigo tenga la culpa de todo lo que ha sufrido en los últimos cinco minutos, porque su mal karma no puede tener la culpa.

Steve no tiene mal karma. No puede tenerlo. Steve es bueeeeno, tíiiiio. O eso suele decir Bucky.

Al menos cuando no está sobrio.

“Tienes una cita el viernes”, fue lo que Nat dijo.

Steve tan sólo tosió.

Y no por la hierba.

“Sí, conmigo”, fue la respuesta de Bucky, ya a la defensiva. Habían quedado en actualizar la página web y hacerse un blog en Tumblr por fin; lo que probablemente se traduciría por terminar de leer de forma dramática el Mein Kampf y beberse la última botella de bourbon del alijo del señor Barnes.

Steve los miró, miró a Pepper encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia otro lado y suspiró.

No quería saber nada de lo que planea su hermana pero también quería sacárselo de encima lo antes posible.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”, le preguntó, recuperando el pitillo de entre sus pies y encendiéndolo de nuevo. Distracción. Sabe que va a necesitarla.

Natasha se agachó frente a él y sonrió de esa forma que haría temblar al mismo demonio. Muchas peleas de hermanos han terminado de golpe por culpa de esa sonrisa.

“Tony Stark”.

Fue Bucky quien tosió entonces. Steve no podría haber sido. No puede respirar.

“Hay un concierto el viernes y quiero ir. Tú vas a tener esa cita que me debes y Fury nos dejará salir a los dos”.

Con eso Natasha se puso en pie, pero no se fue sin antes dedicarle una nueva sonrisa a Bucky, una que guardaba para los matones del barrio cuando no le apetecía mancharse las manos para llegar a casa antes del toque de queda. Una que decía “no tengo tiempo para ti pero me sobraría si lo tuviera”.

Y Steve es el problemático de los dos...

Una cita el viernes.

Con Tony Stark.

Dios, todavía es martes y no está preparado para ello.

 

//

 

El problema.

El problema es que Steve es dos años mayor que Natasha.

Y eso no sería un problema en sí mismo, pero Fury ha vivido cuatro expulsiones de Steve por manifestaciones en horario lectivo, lo que probablemente suma un año y medio en horas de castigo por supuesta mala conducta y desafiar a la autoridad y la aclamada versión de Romeo y Julieta que consiguió interpretar clandestinamente en el gimnasio en plena noche.

Romina y Julieta se llamaba.

Se negaron a aceptar su guión tres años seguidos por vías oficiales. Tenía que hacer algo por la libertad de expresión y la representación, ¿no?

Así que Fury ha sufrido ya casi cuatro años de infierno con la rebeldía revolucionaria de Steve. Así que probablemente no quiere que Natasha acabe estudiando también en una universidad pública. Así que nada de chicos para Nat.

Porque esa es la vía rápida de castigo para una adolescente que acaba de empezar el instituto.

Nada de chicos y nada de salir de noche y nada de dejar los deberes para la mañana siguiente porque todos sabemos que no vas a madrugar, Steve, no sé por qué te molestas.

Porque Steve es responsable y respetuoso y buen estudiante, pero también es independiente e idealista. Unas cosas pesan más que otras conforme van pasando los años y te vas dando cuenta de más cosas, de como funciona el mundo, de como funciona el sistema educativo, de como puedes cambiar a las personas tan sólo mostrándoles que hay opciones más allá de las que siempre les han enseñado.

Por eso Steve está siempre ocupado a pesar de que parezca no estar haciendo nada nunca. Porque al principio los castigos y las expulsiones se las ganaba llamando demasiado la atención en clase, levantándose cuando algo le ofendía u ofendía sus ideales, manifestándose por todo, a todas horas, en todas partes. Pero con la edad también llega la experiencia.

Y también la sutileza.

Cambiar el mundo en pequeñas dosis. Sin arriesgarse tanto. Sin ser el foco central de las consecuencias pero sin dejar de ser el máximo responsable.

Vendiéndose pieza por pieza, como diría Darcy, al sueño americano y a las expectativas de nuestros padres.

Aunque eso es algo en lo que no quiere pensar de momento, no con la amenaza de la universidad pública a sus espaldas y Bucky marchándose para la Costa Oeste en tan sólo unos meses.

No con todos los trabajos extras que tiene que hacer para subir su nota media.

No con Natasha recordándole el miércoles que tiene dos días para organizarse con Stark y Pepper y poder llevarlas a las dos al concierto mientras ellos hacen cosas de chicos por ahí.

Porque Fury había sido claro. “El día que Steve tenga una cita con Tony Stark podrás salir de noche sin carabina”. Porque Fury sabía que habían sido amigos en el colegio, por supuesto que lo sabía, y claro que sabía también que hacía años que no se hablaban y que era imposible.

“Ya puedes hacerlo posible”, había dicho Natasha esa mañana. “Me debes esa cita”. Steve tan sólo había gruñido mientras se lavaba los dientes, intentando no seguirla con la mirada desde el espejo del baño.

Pero tenía razón. Se la debe.

Es tan injusto.

 

//

 

El problema no es solamente tener una cita con Tony Stark por obligación.

Hay más problemas.

Uno de los más grandes es Tony en sí mismo, pero no es el más difícil de ignorar.

Queda el pequeño detalle de pedirle salir a Tony y que Tony diga que sí, porque, admitámoslo, Steve puede ser todas las cosas bonitas que Bucky quiera decir cuando están más ciegos que no, pero nunca ha entrado entre los veinte primeros en las listas de “tíos buenos” del instituto.

Y no es que eso le importe.

Para nada.

Pero a la hora de conseguir una cita con Tony tendría más posibilidades si fuera un Odinson o un Banner. Incluso un Barnes. No un Rogers-Fury.

A él sólo le espera un futuro oscuro y lleno de sarcasmo.

 

//

 

“Hombre, Steve, te veo bien. ¿Has estado quemando propaganda nazi últimamente? Te veo más moreno”.

La mitad de la mesa ríe entre dientes.

Steve gruñe, pero no puede olvidar su misión, tiene que hacerlo, tiene que sentarse en la mesa de los populares y conseguir esa cita con Stark, por mucho que le irrite el sonido de su voz.

Y le irrita, demasiado. Tanto como la forma en que se sienta, recostado, como si estuviese en su casa, como la perilla estúpida que se está dejando desde hace meses y la grasienta hamburguesa que tiene a medio comer encima de la mesa.

“Tony”, dice, a modo de saludo.

Bruce le mira de reojo, con una diminuta sonrisa en la cara y Clint ríe en voz alta sin cortarse ni un pelo.

“¿Volvemos a llamarnos por el nombre, Steve?”.

Stark, piensa Steve, jamás ha sonado bien en su cabeza. Menos cuando solía decirlo en voz alta para fastidiar a su viejo amigo de infancia, pero tampoco ahora que ha olvidado su número de teléfono y no sabría decir en qué está pensando.

Darcy se sienta junto a Thor al otro lado de la mesa y ambos empiezan a murmurar sin demasiado disimulo.

De todas formas no está Loki, así que… pequeñas victorias, Steve…

“Ganaste el primer premio en el certamen de robótica”, dice Steve y se maldice a sí mismo un millón de veces por decirlo como una afirmación y no como una pregunta.

La sonrisa de Tony lo dice todo.

La verdad es que podrían caer tan fácilmente en ese ir y venir de pullas que era gracioso al principio, pero que acabó con ellos discutiendo en pleno partido de baloncesto y separándose para siempre después de más gritos en el vestuario.

Ya ni recuerda por qué habían empezado. ¿Un mal pase? Es una tontería…

“Gané”, confirma Tony, “pero eso ya lo sabes”.

Steve quiere una pala.

La necesita.

Para cavar un hoyo y enterrarse a sí mismo.

“Lo tendrá apuntado en su diario”, ríe Clint. Todos ríen. Aunque Tony solamente sonría más ampliamente y se recueste más en su asiento. El cabrón ríe por dentro.

No podrá leer en su cara en qué está pensando pero todavía sabe lo que hacen sus ojos cuando ríe a carcajadas pero no quiere que lo sepas. Muchos años de entrenamiento entre galas benéficas y demás fiestas de la clase alta para reírse de todos esos viejos ricos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Steve respira hondo.

“¿Haces algo el viernes por la noche?”.

El silencio de la mesa se extiende a todo el comedor en dos segundos.

Ojalá pudiera tragarle la tierra ahora mismo.

 

//

 

“He oído que tienes una cita el viernes, Steve”.

Natasha se sienta en la encimera de la cocina donde Steve está desayunando sus cereales. Es jueves ya y ojalá que el día durase para siempre.

Steve gruñe como respuesta. Es demasiado temprano para esto.

“También he oído que Clint Barton se cayó al suelo de la risa”, Steve gruñe de nuevo, alzando su cuchara en el aire y moviéndola en círculos al tiempo en que pone sus ojos en blanco. Un día más en la vida de Clint y su relación de odio/odio con Steve.

Natasha contesta un mensaje de texto a velocidad ninja y salta de la encimera antes de que Steve pueda recordar si se ha vestido ya o todavía tiene que ponerse los pantalones. Va a ser un día muy largo.

 

//

 

El jueves fue más corto de lo que esperaba.

Entregó el trabajo extra de Economía y cree, casi /casi/ está seguro de que no dejó caer ninguna bomba sobre republicanos blancos de clase alta jodiéndoles a todos el futuro. Incluso podría subirle la nota.

También pasó toda la clase de Literatura discutiendo con Peggy y el profesor Erskine sobre la influencia y el valor real de Steinbeck en la educación estadounidense. Un clásico.

El profesor Selvig no hizo explotar nada en Química. Nadie pudo culpar a Steve por ello.

Y nadie pilló a Bucky escabulléndose de su clase de Gimnasia para fumar con Steve durante su hora libre. Nadie le dijo que debería dormir más cuando le vio más tarde con la palabra marihuana escrita por toda su cara.

Fue un día normal y redondo.

Ni siquiera se cruzó con Tony por los pasillos.

Y lo que es mejor. Ni siquiera se cruzó con Clint y Darcy y comparten dos clases los jueves.

Lo malo es que al pasársele tan rápido el día ya casi es viernes y no tiene ni idea de qué hará para hacer su cita “merecedora del tiempo libre de Tony Stark, bla bla bla, por curiosidad científica, bla bla, lo que tengo que hacer por América”.

Algo así había dicho Tony en la mesa del comedor.

Clint se había caído entonces. Probablemente por un codazo de alguien intentando que no se riera tan abiertamente pero que Steve no vio por estar demasiado ocupado regodeándose en lo fácil que había sido.

No necesita a Natasha en su contra. No tras lo de la cárcel.

“¿Crees que Clint intentará jugártela?”, dice Bucky, devolviéndole al presente. Están preparando carteles para el Orgullo aunque todavía quedan unas tres semanas. Nunca es pronto para purpurina, había dicho Pepper al verle comprando materiales en la librería.

“Nunca es pronto para purpurina”, responde Steve, y se ríe de su propia estupidez, pero Bucky ríe también y al menos así ha merecido la pena. “No creo que lo intente, Buck. Tony parecía interesado de verdad”.

“Igual no es tan horrible al final”.

Horrible será, eso lo tiene claro. Tal vez sólo sea la mitad de horrible de lo que espera.

 

//

 

Empiezan a asaltarle las dudas durante la primera clase del día.

¿Cómo va a recoger a Tony? Porque es una cita, ¿no? El que la organiza debería ir a recoger a su cita, es lo lógico, ¿no? ¿Si no sabes a dónde vas a llevar a tu pareja también es lógico? ¿A dónde debería llevarle? Porque debe ser merecedor de su tiempo libre y todo eso. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Por qué le importa?

Para, Steve, se dice.

Es sólo una cita falsa para conseguir una cita real para Nat.

No tiene que ponerse nervioso.

Se ríe solo.

Está jodido.

 

//

 

“Repite eso”.

Steve mira a Tony a través de la rendija de la taquilla que hay abierta entre ellos.

Bufa.

Por supuesto que no iba a ponérselo fácil.

“Que si puedes recogerme a las seis”.

En algún lugar del pasillo Clint ríe. Puede escucharlo. Está seguro de ello.

Tony cierra la taquilla y lo mira de arriba abajo.

“Sin problema, Steve, por supuesto”.

Steve sonríe. Tampoco fue para tanto, ¿no? Ya puede irse tranquilo a comer, ¿no?

“¿Quieres que pague por la cita también?”.

No, claro que no puede irse tranquilo a comer.

Esta vez escucha las carcajadas de Clint en su nuca antes de bufar de nuevo y marchar rumbo al comedor.

 

//

 

“¿Debería llevar traje y corbata?”.

Así abre la conversación Tony cuando se sienta en el lugar vacío que hay junto a Bucky, apoyando su bandeja del almuerzo y dando un trago a su zumo antes de que ninguno pueda procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

“¿No?”, sugiere entonces. “¿Algo informal? ¿Vaqueros? ¿Camisa? ¿Un vestido de primavera? ¿Tutú?”.

Steve cree que parpadea dos veces por cada palabra.

Tony se ha sentado en su mesa y accidentalmente ha retrocedido cuatro años en el tiempo.

Recuerda conversaciones sobre robots y biónica y los problemas éticos de la hipnosis o el lavado de cerebro, pero también recuerda como siempre se encontraban en puntos opuestos de la discusión, como chocaban y argumentaban y se robaban la comida sin darse cuenta mientras Bucky se mantenía imparcial o desaparecía sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Lo recuerda como una herida que no eres consciente de haberte hecho pero en la que puedes ver la sangre salir de tu cuerpo para no volver jamás.

“¿No debería llevar ropa?”.

Bucky se aclara la garganta mirando hacia Steve, que tose y golpea su vaso de agua con la mano cuando intentaba cogerlo. Con una maldición se pone en pie y gira sobre sí mismo intentando recordar hacia qué lado está el baño más cercano.

“¿He dicho algo grosero?”, escucha decir a Tony cuando ya se ha ido.

A Bucky sólo lo escucha suspirar muy fuerte.

 

//

 

El problema es que Steve no tiene coche porque lo utilizó para abrir la verja de un refugio de animales que estaban siendo maltratados. Una noble causa había admitido Fury, pero no habría coches en su futuro si no se los pagaba él.

Algo sobre formas más sutiles de hacer las cosas, había dicho, o al menos más legales.

Por eso son las seis y Tony Stark acaba de aparcar un descapotable rojo en la entrada de su casa y está llamando a la puerta en lugar de trepar por el árbol que antes le llevaba directamente a la habitación de Steve.

Steve cree que debería preocuparle que Fury haya abierto la puerta sin su supervisión y que esté hablando con Tony como si nunca hubieran dejado de ser amigos. Sin embargo no le preocupa. Fury adora a Tony tanto como lo odia y, lo que es incluso mejor, sabe cómo controlarlo.

Por eso no le extraña bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a Fury dando una palmada en el hombro a Tony y a Natasha sonriendo desde la puerta del salón como si estuviera viendo algo que los demás no pueden ver.

“Steve”, Tony exclama, y lo mira de arriba a abajo de una forma que parece juzgarle y todo lo contrario al mismo tiempo. Classic Tony. Contradictorio de una forma que siempre toca las narices.

Steve lleva puestos unos vaqueros oscuros, botas y una sudadera de Rise Against. No mucho que juzgar ni admirar, sinceramente.

“Bueno, chicos”, dice Fury, interrumpiendo el concurso de miradas y señalando a Nat como si no estuviera fuera de la escena cual ninja, “ya sabéis las normas. Nada de alcohol, nada de drogas, nada de accidentes de tráfico y que Nat esté en casa a las doce”.

Natasha pone los ojos en blanco.

Steve tiene que concederle que es la más responsable de los cuatro presentes.

“Tranquilo, Nick”, sonríe Tony. “Estarán siempre bajo mi supervisión. No les quitaré el ojo de encima. ¡Seré el espía perfecto!”.

Natasha ríe entre dientes cruzando la puerta y es Steve quien pone los ojos en blanco entonces.

“Eso es lo que debería preocuparme, Anthony”.

Al escuchar el nombre completo es Steve quien ríe y Tony quien pone los ojos en blanco.

Bingo, diría Fury.

“Bingo”, dice, “Supongo”.

Steve ríe sin contenerse.

 

//

 

Tony para en un semáforo, respira hondo y dice: “Bueno… ¿A dónde nos llevo?”.

Steve deja de mirar por la ventana cuando Natasha da una patada a su asiento. A veces se le olvida que tiene que parecer interesado pero es que… ¿sufrir por amor al arte? No es su estilo…

“Al centro”, dice Nat.

“¿Qué hay en el centro?”.

“¿En el centro, Tony? ¿Qué hay?”.

Natasha da otra patada a su asiento. Menos sutil esta vez.

Tony sonríe de esa forma que no sonríe, sino que ríe, y lo hace dejando de mirar a la carretera lo suficiente para hacer saltar las alarmas de Steve y obligarle a tensarse un poco en su asiento.

“Deja que lo diga de otra forma. ¿Qué hay en el centro que puedas pagar y que no requiera carnets falsos?”.

Natasha ríe entonces y ni siquiera disimula.

Tony debe verla por el espejo del parabrisas porque guiña un ojo y sería demasiado hasta para él estar haciéndoselo a sí mismo.

“Los Vengadores”, responde Steve con un suspiro.

“Los Vengadores”, dice Tony. Lo dice, no lo pregunta.

“Hay un concierto en el Shield y Natasha quiere verlos. Si no te importa dejarla allí, claro”.

Tony lo mira de reojo, gira en un cruce en dirección hacia el local y asiente lentamente con la cabeza, murmurando algo que Steve no puede escuchar.

 

//

 

Cuando llegan al Shield, Pepper está esperando en la esquina de la calle con Phil Coulson y Maria Hill. Ambos están un curso entre Natasha y Steve pero él los recuerda del colegio. Probablemente Tony también los recuerde a juzgar por la mirada que está lanzando en dirección a Coulson.

Nunca le cayó bien y Steve nunca entendió por qué.

“Este antro sigue igual”, murmura, como un viejo. Entonces sonríe y se vuelve en su asiento. “¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí, Natasha?”.

Ella le sonríe también, Steve puede verla por el espejo, pero lo hace de esa forma que reserva para los matones del barrio y para Bucky. Una fina línea de fachada que no quieres derribar porque detrás sólo encontrarás confianza y garras.

“No querría interrumpir vuestra cita, chicos. Yo me bajo aquí”, y lo hace sin más, despidiéndose de Steve sólo con la mirada, como si pudiera entender lo que le quiere decir.

De todas formas ya no importa si se interrumpe la cita o no. Natasha ya está cogiendo la entrada que Pepper le da y dirigiéndola de la mano hasta la puerta.

Steve cree ver a Tony apartar la mirada cuando se gira hacia él, pero no está seguro.

 

//

 

“Entonces”, comienza a decir Tony, pero no sigue.

Están parados en un cruce, esperando a que el semáforo se ponga en verde. Steve lo recuerda de cuando todavía tenía coche. Es quizá el más lento de toda la ciudad si vienes del centro.

Sobre todo si tienes prisa.

Cuando Steve se vuelve para mirarle, esperando que diga algo, cualquier cosa, su perfil es serio y de pronto parece mucho mayor que la última vez que lo vio. Porque tal vez es la primera vez que le mira y asimila que es Tony Stark quien está presente y no una versión que no le habla de él.

Tal vez fue Steve quien cambió sin darse cuenta.

“¿Entonces esto es un 10 razones para odiarte o estoy flipándolo mucho?”, dice finalmente, cuando el semáforo cambia de color, y lo dice mirándole fijamente, con las manos en el volante pero sin aparente intención de arrancar.

Steve es incapaz de desviar la mirada pero tampoco sabe qué decir.

“Mira, Steve, no soy tonto, ¿vale?”.

A Steve se le ocurren unos cuarenta motivos por los que esa afirmación es falsa.

“Sin venir a cuento apareces en mi mesa y quieres quedar”.

Aunque tiene que admitir que ni él mismo se paró a pensar en toda esta situación desde la perspectiva de Tony. Consiguió su propósito tan fácilmente que no se planteó las preguntas que podría estar haciéndose él. De repente, tu amigo de infancia vuelve de ignorarte para pedirte una cita. Tú le dices que sí, por curiosidad, dices, pero, ¿qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no decir que no? ¿Por qué aceptar sin hacer preguntas? No tiene sentido. No lo tuvo en aquel momento pero solamente quería salir corriendo antes de que a Clint le diera un ataque al corazón de la risa.

“Y casualmente tu hermana quería salir también. Muy conveniente, ¿no?”.

El coche que está tras ellos en el semáforo ya ha pitado dos veces.

“Conozco a Fury, ¿vale? Sé cómo piensa. Lo he estudiado de cerca, ¿recuerdas?”.

Steve lo recuerda. Sonríe sin querer aunque debería estar saliendo del coche o pidiendo disculpas o al menos avergonzándose de toda esta situación.

“Cuando creías que era de la CIA”, dice Steve, bajando la mirada. Tony sonríe. “Lo recuerdo”.

“¿Entonces?”, repite Tony, no tan serio como la primera vez que lo dijo pero mirándole con la misma intensidad.

Steve piensa que podría decir muchas cosas pero no sabría por dónde empezar. Porque Tony tiene razón, pudo ver a través de su plan sin problemas y merece al menos una disculpa. Ya que la explicación no es necesaria.

Suspira, coge aire y el coche que tienen detrás los adelanta haciendo derrapar sus ruedas y pitando y gritando por la ventana mientras pasa junto a ellos.

Y se ríen.

Se ríen como Clint lo haría si estuviera en ese coche, riéndose de la situación y de la conversación y de la cara roja e hinchada del conductor cabreado que probablemente será parado por la policía en algún momento de la noche.

Se ríen hasta que se les acaban los motivos para reírse y un coche vuelve a estar parado tras ellos con el semáforo de nuevo en verde.

Se ríen y al menos a Steve le gustaría poder reírse así de nuevo esta noche aunque tenga que fingir que los últimos cuatro años no los ha vivido sin Tony.

Porque al menos así no tendrá que bajarse del coche y volver a casa andando con Natasha, ¿no?

“¿Sabes? Todavía está abierta aquella pizzería”.

Tony lo mira de reojo y mete primera.

“Ok, Verona”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about el final y todo en general. Iba a intentar rescribirlo pero como siempre soy un fail. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Someday, bro, someday...


End file.
